Demmonth
by Kibaftw
Summary: This is now going to be updated on the ninth of each month, so ha. Demyx sex with everyone. Do not ignore warnings or M rating.


Hey you lot

Hey you lot. During my absence, I developed an English accent. Which is sad because I wasn't anywhere near England.

I decided to write Demmonth out of pure boredom. Unless I say so (whoo, god powers!) the chapters are not related to each other. Because that would make things complicated. So, uh, have fun with the crack? I apologize in advance for the overuse of exclamation points, but it's Demyx! Oh, man, it's started already….

Also, this fic will be rated M because I am a terrible writer whose grammar needs a masters degree in the English language to decipher as well as the fact that there will be quite a number of lemons. Though, I'm not sure if there will be a sex scene for every pairing. Sometimes it might just not work.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Also, this goes for the rest of the Demmonth series.

Warnings: strong sexual themes along with lemons, yaoi, mentions of yuri, and hetero. Yeah, Larxy gets to have fun too. I need to actually do research for that one, oi vey. These apply throughout the entirety of Demmonth and do not necessarily apply to this one in particular. I'm just far too lazy to type this out for every chapter.

Number I, Xemnas.

_Thunk. Crash! Whirr. _"Huh? Where am I? … Who am I? What am I doing here? How'd I get here? … . . huh?!" I recall those were the exact words that ran through my mind when I first arrived in the World that Never Was. I had been taken from wherever it was that I had been and placed here with no warning! Honestly, you can't even trust your memories these days! Damn travel companies! And what about airline food? What's up with that? ..Oh, they don't serve that anymore? Oh, well, uh. Moving right along.

I'm Demyx! Nice to meetcha! I was the ninth member to be admitted to the Organization, and I'm here to tell you of one of my adventures! This one may not be suitable for little kids, now. My shrink says that if I tell this story to a bunch of people I'll eventually get over the trauma … and what better place to share things then the internet!? Wait, that's a bad thing now? Oh well! So, flashback time – insert wavy lines here! Oh, was that supposed to be hyphens…? Okay! -insert wavy lines here-

"Demyx, are you quite alright?" Xemnas asks as he stalks toward me in the hall. "You look rather pale."

I grin brightly and bow slightly; I had been told, by none other than Xemnas himself, to respect those of a higher rank than me. "It's probably just lack of blood, sir! Get it?" I broke into a loud bark of laughter, marking that I had been in fact making a joke. Seriously, the people here could be so thick! Lexeaus doesn't even speak English! Oh, wait, yeah he does. Oopsidaisy. Sorry Lexy! Talk more, hm? Oh, right, I was talking to the Superior… I need to stop spacing out…

"…not a very funny joke, was it, Demyx?" The look on the Superior's face was murderous. I think I missed another small lecture on us not having hearts … but we do! Otherwise we'd be dead! Silly Xemnas. Ha ha haaaa…. Oh shit, that was a question, he must want an answer! Say something that doesn't make you sounds like an idiot, quick!

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh……." Oh, brilliant job there! Next thing you know they'll be giving you awards for your loquaciousness and large vernacular! … Do I even know what those words mean? Am I talking to myself in words I don't understand? I must be a strange person to hold a conversation with, don't you think? No, not often. Ah! I was talking to myself instead of Xemnas! I must look like I'm spacing out! I _am_ spacing out! Eep!

"…Nine. Number nine? Are you listening?"

Hm, I think I'll lie here. And I don't mean lay down. Lie down? Hmm…. Huh, what? Oh, right! "Yes, sir! I'm listening, sir."

Xemnas doesn't look very happy, I don't think he quite believed me… "Then what was the last thing I said, number nine?"

Hm. What was the last thing he said? I've no idea. None at all. Just say something that sounds like something he'd say. "Uhhhhhhhhh…" Oh! Brilliant work there Demyx! You freaking idiot.

Oh shit, he doesn't look happy. Is he fucking _growling_ at me? Oh shit, that sinister little smirk he's got going on is even worse. Oh fuck, he's gonna kill me! Or have Sáixy kill me. Damn bitch does anything he says. Shit, I'm gonna diiiiie! I'm not even really alive without a heart, and now I'm going to freaking die. Ha ha, see what I did there? I made a funny. _No, what you're doing is not paying attention. You're fucked, man. _Oh, right!

"Uh, Xemnas, if you're done, would you mind if I just--" I was cut off by a makeshift gag being stuff into my mouth. My arm, which had previously been gesturing hopefully to the door, fell limply to my side from shock. He was going to fucking rape me. And no one would be able to hear my screams. And what was it that he stuffed in my mouth? A sock? Damn, my jaw is gonna hurt in the morning. _Dammit, he's gonna rape you! Worry about your ass, idiot! Not your fucking jaw!_ Oh, right!

_Move! Get that thing out of your mouth!_ I roll my tongue about dryly in my mouth to attempt to rid myself of whatever atrocity it was that was eating the screams that were sure to be present soon enough … but Xemnas just duct taped it into my mouth. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! I scream, it doing nothing but being eaten by the rolled up cloth instead of alerting someone who could stop what was bound to happen here.

_Hit him! You idiot! Attack! Flee! Run! Run away!_ Right, right! I begin to struggle against the ropes binding my wrists together behind my back. Wait, what? Oh shit. I notice now that all hope was completely gone from the situation. Along with the fact that I'm now completely naked, and pinned against a wall.

"You see, Number Nine, when I speak, you listen. You do not run inner monologue that will distract you from what I say. You listen. You do not ignore me. You listen. And for your insolence, I have decided to discipline you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Xemnas is speaking so calmly that the situation didn't seem to fit the tone. Like he's talking about how great his breakfast was or something. Besides, my inner monologue is not distracting! That's a lie, I'm sorry…

Now Xemnas is giving the most evil look he has ever given. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuck….I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…. Oh shit, am I crying, too? I am. Shit. That's fucking giving him what he wants. Damn. And now Xemnas' evil smirk is explained, in the form of a black piece of cloth being tied around my eyes tightly, completely stealing my sense of vision and increasing my fear and sobs. I can't see hiiiiiim!! He's gonna rape and kill me! Then feed me to Saix! I'm gonna diiiie!

I feel a sudden change in direction and then a burning on my face as I'm thrown headfirst into the carpet. Goddamn you, god of rug burn! With the pain of burning! Curse you, friction! Two hands grasp my hips as I am pulled into a better position. For Xemnas, obviously. The only thing that could make this better for me was for him to stop. And to that I say As if! Suddenly, with no warning at all, Xemnas plunges deep within me. Goddamn you, gag! I can't scream in pain properly! And I can't think properly because of the pain! Ugggggh! I can barely breathe through my sobbing and lack of air passage through my nose, which has become stuffy, and my mouth with has a gag in it. I'm going to suffocate to death while being raped. Wonder what they'll put on my grave… 'Here lays Demyx, killed by rape. He was an idiot.' It's got a nice ring to it.

After awhile of Xemnas thrusting deeply and painfully, I feel him start to dig his nails into my hips. Oh fuck, he's gonna come. That deep. Shit, it's gonna mess up my stomach! I'm gonna die, gonna die…..ow! My hips! He's fucking drawing blood! Shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna die!

Xemnas comes. A burning liquid shoots impossibly deep inside me, filling me. I just _know_ my digestive system wasn't going to work properly ever again. The worst thing? Xemnas is still moving. So on top of being filled by semen, I'm still being raped. Can't he just be done with it? Of course not. It's Xemnas. After what felt like eons, he pulls out, but he's still not done. Oh no, not Xemnas. That asshole is never done. He flips me over and pins me down. Nothing happens for a while. I'm completely confused for a while, as I can't exactly see what was happening. Stupid fucking blindfold. And then it hit me.

Literally.

You see, Xemnas decided to jerk off onto my face. To disgrace me.

That asshole.

At least, he's finally done. I can hear him zipping his clothes as he said to me, "There, that should teach you to listen, right, Number Nine?" He doesn't wait for an answer. He plods off down the hall as though nothing has happened, and he has not just left me blindfolded, bound, gagged and naked in the hallway. I curl into a ball and sob for a while, not having any control over my body through the pain and bindings.

Eventually I manage to calm down. Not that that helps any; I can't walk through the pain, can't gain enough balance without my arms to stand up (though I'm not sure if I actually would be able to stand), can't see, and can't yell for help. _Well, Demyx, calm down. No point panicking. This is a fairly well used hallway; someone's bound to come by sooner or later._ Oh, don't even use the words bound or come, idiot! I don't want to think about it! _Very well, very well, just try and get some rest. Someone will be by to help you eventually, I'm sure._

And I manage to calm myself into a false sense of security, and fall asleep right there in the hallway.

After who knows how long, I'm shaken awake by someone, or something. "Are you alright?" A gruff, deep voice from an unseeable friend or foe. I sniffle and shake my head, deciding to simply assume it was a friend. Large hands carefully remove the blindfold and I see the towering form of Lexeaus. Now, he might look like a brute, but he's actually quite a caring guy. Lexeaus moved to untying my wrists. "I'll take you to your room," he grunts, his voice, as always, devoid of any emotion. His facial expression and body language give away what he's feeling. The way he's speaking kind of makes you think he doesn't speak very often.

After a short walk (for Lexy, he carried me), we're in my room. He puts me carefully in my bed and pulls the covers over me before grabbing a cloth and wiping what even Lexeaus must have noticed was semen. _Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, eh, Lexy?_ He pats my head and leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

-insert wavy lines here- There, I did it with the hyphens that time! Yep, that was how Xemnas stole my virginity! Isn't that nice of him? But my therapist says talking about trauma helps lessen it! So I hope I feel better after you all read this! Wish me luck!

Loads of love,

Dem Dem

P.S. Dance, magic, dance

There we go, all done! Now, I know that my present tense fails and I'm no good at first person, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Even flames are appreciated!

By the way, that last line "Dance, magic, dance" was sung by David Bowie who was Demyx's somebody according to Demyx Time on Youtube, which I highly recommend watching. Also, thanks to ilovecats86 who proofread this for me, making it slightly more legible. Love you, baby.


End file.
